


親子向無題

by Amosink



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amosink/pseuds/Amosink
Summary: 復健文。





	親子向無題

古雷弗斯特曾經想治癒燃燒者，直到他發現原來地球被異形入侵，燃燒者就是地球被入侵的證明。

他不能容許內心的渴望不過是異形的蠱惑，他不能允許自己的意志被異形左右。

想要燃燒，燒吧，讓一切燒起來——

閉嘴。古雷摀著躁動的胸口，血紅色的眼珠看著紀念石碑，石碑上密麻麻刻著因最初燃燒而死亡的男男女女。

古雷眯起眼，他不能被異形左右，他不能跟那些燃燒者一樣被控制心智。

他離開了紀念公園，前往博士的研究基地，博士最近發明了克制燃燒者的武器，只需要再做些穩定性的測試就能發佈。

博士把測試交給古雷負責，古雷猜想博士知道他的秘密，所以才把這項任務交給他，因爲他不需要費勁地用機器模擬燃燒者的火焰。

每一次燃燒都讓古雷感到痛苦，左臂斷肢的截面隱隱發疼，疼痛掩蓋了因燃燒產生的躁動。

※ ※ ※

古雷放棄治療燃燒者，他們是一群無可救藥的入侵者，應該從地球根除。

博士近一步研究出地球的危機，他們的星球將不再適合居住，這一切都是因為燃燒者，因為燃燒者背後的外來物種。

「唔⋯⋯」古雷咬著牙忍受著。

「旦那⋯⋯」童音吸引了他的注意力，古雷抬起頭，看見加洛站在書房門前，古雷掛上笑容。

「旦那，我做惡夢了⋯⋯」小加洛一步一步走近古雷，古雷內心的躁動越來越大，他默默闔上筆記電腦。

「做惡夢？說給我聽聽吧，說出來就不可怕了。」古雷溫和地說，抱起孩子到他的胸懷裡。

「我夢到⋯⋯旦那被燃燒者燒死了⋯⋯」小加洛悶悶地說。

古雷摸摸懷裡孩子柔軟的藍髮，安慰地道：「那是不可能的事，我永遠不可能因為這樣離開你唷。」

古雷不停撫著加洛的背，直到加洛在他懷中睡去。

古雷睜開眼，重新打開筆記電腦，上面是打到一半的地球移民報告書。

古雷的左臂不痛了，內心的渴望消失了，因為懷裡的孩子就像千斤重的石頭壓著他，轉移了他一切的注意力。加洛的存在對古雷來說是超越一切的痛苦，提醒他失控的下場，提醒他燃燒者沒有救贖，提醒他的罪孽。

古雷一個字一個字打著報告書，他已經把為何只能採用移民的原因敘述完，他動了動僵硬的手指，拿起咖啡時懷裡的加洛動了，咖啡灑到鍵盤上。

——令人討厭的小鬼，古雷紅色的眼冷冰冰看著孩子流出的口水沾在他的衣服上。

古雷想，登上移民船後他要徹底拋棄這個小鬼頭，到時候小鬼頭應該也長大了，可以丟到開墾部隊眼不見為淨。

※ ※ ※

古雷很遺憾博士與他產生了衝突，每對師徒似乎都是如此，就像亞里士多德之於柏拉圖。

煙硝的氣味令人作嘔，古雷不喜歡用這種該被淘汰的野蠻武器，但非常時期非常手段。

盜取博士的成就令人作嘔，旁人的歌頌讓古雷的左手躁動，古雷壓抑著心裡想要燃燒的聲音，壓抑著想要把記者掐死的衝動。

非常時期非常手段，他告誡自己。

「旦那！旦那好厲害！」

回到家以後面對加洛的星星眼，古雷維持著慣例的微笑摸摸孩子的頭，是不是長高了？

小鬼頭圍繞著他轉，歌頌著「他的」發明，令他嘔吐。

※ ※ ※

古雷看中了一篇宇宙引擎開發的論文，古雷聽到其他人討論著這位天才的天馬行空不以為意，這些人懂什麼。

只有天才能看出另一個天才的資質，古雷把愛莉絲招進他的研究團隊，當他向外界公布移民企劃時輿論爆炸，好的壞的全都集中到他的身上。

「需要處理嗎？」新提拔的秘書碧兒茹問，古雷搖搖頭，時間會證明他是對的。

行事曆跳出提醒事項，碧兒茹提醒他得出席加洛的畢業典禮了。

為了這天他不知道推掉多少行程，甚至延後了開發進度。

※ ※ ※

小鬼頭提出要出去住的時候，古雷罕見地呆愣。

「旦那！我畢業了，進到夢寐以求的救火隊！證明我也該獨立了，不需要再麻煩旦那了！」加洛興奮地說，亮晶晶的眼就跟小時候一樣。

「你長大了，加洛。」古雷乾巴巴地說。

「租屋的地方我看好了，就在救火隊附近！等旦那有時間來看看吧！」加洛高興得就像背後有條不停擺動的尾巴，拿出手機給古雷看照片，一邊說著搬出的日期，話題又跳到救火隊裡面的種種，然後又讚揚古雷最近的活動。

古雷應付完加洛以後在自己臥房靜靜地看著床頭的相框，相片上是當時還是研究生的自己，與笑得像個白癡的小鬼頭。

古雷拿起相框，睜開紅色的眼不語，最後捏緊相框，把它丟進抽屜。

※ ※ ※

古雷買了一輛重機作為加洛進入救火隊的禮物。

「旦那……」加洛準備搬出去的當天，看到閃亮亮、最新型的重機出現在門口，忍不住張大嘴巴，看向身後的古雷。

「一點小心意，喜歡嗎？」古雷雙手握在背後，笑著問。

「旦那！」加洛有些埋怨地看著古雷，讓古雷不解，不喜歡嗎？

「讓你破費了……」加洛不好意思地搔著臉頰，小聲嘀咕自己在未來也能存錢買一台，完全不需要古雷花錢送他。

臭小子翅膀硬了，也敢在他面前擺臉色了？古雷壓下心中的不悅，擺出受傷的表情，微微嘆氣後向加洛道歉，如果不喜歡沒關係，加洛喜歡什麼，他會補送的。

「不用不用！」加洛雙手擺動，誇張的肢體語言打著大叉叉，在古雷疑惑的神情中解釋：「我啊，不需要旦那送這些東西給我沒關係的。」

「不是說不喜歡！我很喜歡！但是，只要旦那對我說一聲加油就可以了，只要是旦那的勉勵，對我來說就是最好的禮物！」

古雷露出豁然的表情。

「加洛。」

加洛看到古雷的神情，站直身子。

「踏出這個家，是時候闖出屬於你自己的一片天地了。」古雷用著溫和的嗓音說。「我期望你能朝著夢想邁進，但是如果遇到不順的事情，這個家永遠都歡迎你回來，我永遠都歡迎你回來。」他看著眼前的年輕人，對方已經不是當初哭哭啼啼奔向自己的孩子了。

「加洛，我們是一家人，請你記住這一點喔。」古雷微笑。

「嗯！」加洛用力點頭，張開手臂抱緊古雷，這在他成年後就很少會這樣子做了。古雷有些驚訝，加洛身上有著清新的味道，加洛的身子是溫暖的，加洛精實有力的手臂無一不再訴說著他不是當年弱小的小孩了。

在古雷回應之前加洛退後一步，古雷生出遺憾，他應該要回抱的，他的形象必須維持。

「旦那，謝謝。」加洛真摯地說。

古雷想，現在回抱來得及嗎？

看著加洛騎上重機後離去的身影，他揮著手，一直到加洛消失在道路中。

回到靜悄悄的家，忙碌的他沒有閒置多久開始看起文件，燃燒者的追捕、移民計畫、空間轉移的開發進度、地殼內的燃燒狀況、都市建案、最近的邦交情況……

沒了加洛這煩人的存在，終於可以更有效運用時間，明天開始不用再回來這間住所了，待在公司或是研究室更有效率。

終於擺脫加洛，太棒了。

「哈哈。」笑聲消散在寂靜中。

監視器響起，古雷看了眼手機螢幕，加洛到了新的家。

不一會加洛傳來了訊息，告訴古雷他到新的住所了，訊息最後還有笑臉符號。

古雷回了一個笑臉，臉上淡淡泛起不同以往制式的微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 有沒有人發現本篇的古雷一直在支離破碎啊wwwww  
想打cp向可是寫到最後覺得他很親子，整個就是孩子大惹要出去闖，老父親心酸又欣慰(古雷：我不是我沒有


End file.
